Corrupted Beings
Corrupted Beings are a direct result of the countless awakened and yoma kills over the centuries. Their blood and flesh poured into the environment and the yoki began to infect any form of life that absorbed or ingested the materials. A corrupt being is created in nature and can turn into a myriad of forms as they assimilate and merge with anything it can reach. It is capable to turn anything into a suitable body for it to use. Animals, plants, corpses, items, torture devices, yoma, Claymores and awakened beings. The corrupted ones have only one thing in mind, to eat anything that isn´t corrupted by them. This single-minded focus is the result of unbridled yoki amplifying the natural instincts of any corrupted object, the need to eat, in the lack of a mind to control the being's behavior. The Corrupt beings resemble feral versions of what they were. They usually are made from corpses and are seen hanging around graveyards in search of victims. They can assimilate and merge with metallic items to enhance their bodies. Pieces of armor to increase defense, swords and weapons to become deadlier appendages. They can merge bodies together as they grow and assimilate bigger and bigger beings. The strength of a corrupt being depends on how much mass it has and its size. A corrupt being's appearance and abilities are dependent on the body that was corrupted and the yoki which corrupted it. Corrupt beings are the disembodied remnants of yoki and emotions created when something with yoki dies. These creatures loose their minds, leaving behind only emotion and primal instincts, and are constantly trying to look for what they lost, a body. If a living thing is weak enough, it can succumb to the surrounding corruption and become a corrupt being. Eventually, these bodies break down and the corrupt being is once again forced to search out a new body, now slightly stronger from the life it absorbed from its previous host Corrupt beings can be eaten and assimilated, making the one doing the eating stronger, although it changes the properties of the eater's yoki and warps whatever form it had taken previously. This type of eating can be used in place of eating humans (although it is similar to eating awakened, a taboo practice which offers a very bad taste upon eating) Yoki can corrupt inanimate objects like metal and stone to create corrupt objects with no wills of their own besides the one which corrupted it. Claymores and Awakened can create Corrupted ones manually by feeding an animal their blood. Only the "Eye" class awakened and claymore can control the corrupted ones created this way. The Corrupt Beings can´t be killed permanently, the yoki which corrupted them being reused to create more corrupt beings The intelligence in a corrupt one depends on the host used to create it. A second factor is how much of the original intellect remains and can be used by the corrupt one. Most corrupt beings are completely mindless but aggressive and territorial. The Organization's fee for removing a corrupt being is 100 gold pieces. The Organization has noted that corrupt beings are becoming increasingly common, making up 1/3 to 1/2 of the requests made to the Organization. The Vanguards' tears of fear and Vanguard tears make corrupt beings out of humans and yoma. An increase in corrupt beings and claymore-like mutations of gray eyes and pointy ears heralds the apocalypse according to Nexus. For a list of corrupted beings, see this page. Category:Terminology